There is known U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,169 that describes swing damper comprising plurality of braking discs that tensioned by means of screw and disc spring. Assembly of disc brakes is disposed beyond and out of swinging connection. Such a construction increases a size of the swing damper and not suitable for compact size excavators, grabbers and grapplers, as well as increases a risk to brake said construction by means of outer action. Swing damper of similar construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,914.
Typical swing damper, that comprises disc brakes, is described in European Patent No. EP 1551748. In the European patent is described the swing damper for dampening swinging motion of tool, which comprises an upper part that is connected to a suspension and a lower part that is connected to a rotator. The upper part and the lower part are pivotally connected to each other via a pivot joint. Discs are arranged between the upper part and the lower part enabling them to swing around an axle. At least one of said discs is secured against rotation relative to the upper part and at least one of said discs is secured against rotation relative to the lower part. The swing damper includes tensioning elements which functions to press the discs during dampening operation.
Given invention from known constructions is characterized in that tensioning elements are located at least partially within one or two pivot bearing located between the upper part and the lower part. Such an arrangement of the tensioning elements decreases a rigidity or stiffness of said swing damper.